


Operation Heartbeat

by TheGamerPie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (It's an amazing fanfic I highly recommend checking it out!), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of the Alternate Universe (Non-Despair), Based on Danganronpa Galactic Melancholy, Edited Backstories, Other, Talent-Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerPie/pseuds/TheGamerPie
Summary: Leon, the Ultimate Musician wants to date Chihiro, the Ultimate Pianist. There's just one thing preventing him from asking them out. That being a certain Ultimate Moral Compass.





	Operation Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FranzSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzSan/gifts).



> Note for narration:  
> Normal text reflects what people say, as well as minor stage actions.  
> Bold words reflect outside narration.  
> Words that are bold and in italics reflect a character's inner thoughts.

Leon: “See ya tommorow, yeah?”

Chihiro: (Nodding) “Of course! See you then!”

**Leon smiled as he left the Ultimate Pianist’s lab. The two of them have been spending a lot of time together recently, either playing music together or just chatting about whatever came to mind.**

**_God, Chihiro is such a great gal. The last couple weeks have been some of the best in my entire life, which says a lot, considering how god damn awesome my life is! And who could be surprised, considering how awesome I am and how…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…wait, this isn’t important right now! I can’t believe I’m saying this but… I think I’ve genuinely fallen for her. Well, I’m thinking this not saying it but-  
Gah, once again, not Important right now! I should probably get her some flowers or something and just ask her out tomorrow._ **

**Leon executed his flower buying plan flawlessly, but there was one factor he didn’t expect nor notice A certain Ultimate Moral Compass.**

Mahiru: (Eyes narrowing) “…”

**_He’s been spending a lot of time around Chihiro, hasn’t he? And I’ve got no idea who he could be buying these for otherwise…_ **

**_I’m going to have to be extra vigilant tomorrow!_ **

**The next day, Leon and Chihiro were hanging out in the Ultimate Musician’s lab, with Leon playing some of his best hits for Chihiro. After a while, he decided to commence operation Heartbeat. He was particularly fond of that name even though he really shouldn’t be. Before he could commence his operation however, the door to his lab suddenly opened**

Mahiru: (Overly enthusiastic) “Oh hey Chihiro! I’m sorry but I really need you for something today! Could you come with me?”

Chihiro: (Taken aback) “Oh, uh, is this ok with you Leon?”

Leon: “Yeah… sure thing I guess…”

Mahiru: “Sorry about this! It’s really important!”

Leon: (Trying to sound dismissive) “Yeah, sure, no worries.”

Chihiro: “We’ll meet up tomorrow, right?”

Leon: “Yeah… totally…

**And so the two of them left, leaving Leon alone in his Ultimate Lab.**

**_Gah, this sucks. I get that Mahiru’s got important stuff but this was literally the worst timing she could have chosen, short of bursting in after I asked Chihiro out but before she answered. I guess I’ll ask her tomorrow._ **

**But the next day, the plan repeated. And the day after that. And after that again. And once again. And once again once more. Eventually, on day seven of needing Chihiro for “Important stuff”, Leon got angry.**

Leon: “You’re hiding something, ain’tcha?”

Mahiru: (Taken aback) “What are you talking about?”

Leon: “I could believe it if you needed Chihiro for something for one day. Or two days. Heck, even three days! But this is the _seventh_ _day_ in a row! It doesn’t take a genius to know something’s up.”

Mahiru: “W-what are you taking about? Y-you’re just mad because I keep interrupting what you were planning!”

Leon: (Raises eyebrows) “What I was planning? What I was planning? Oh, tell me more bout what I was planning Miss Compass, I am _very curious_ to hear about it!”

Mahiru: (Panicked) “You- you- you were planning to hang out! Obviously!”

Leon: (Angry) “Bull. Shit. We both know that isn’t true. You know about what I wanted to do, didn’t you?”

Mahiru: (Defeated) “Yeah. I saw you in the flower shop. I’m sorry. I crossed a line. I’ll go now.”

Leon: (Angry) “Good.”

**Mahiru left the musical pair alone, looking dejected.**

Chihiro: (Confused) “Um, Leon, what was that about?”

Leon: (Abashed) “I-I guess now is as good as time as any. (Taking out flowers from his backpack) I wanted to ask you for a while now. Would you like to go out with me?”

Chihiro: (Shocked) “Oh. I-I’m sorry but…”

Leon: (Face dropping, dejected): “Oh. No, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. I’ll just- I’ll just go now.”

**As Leon turned to leave, he was suddenly stopped by Chihiro blocking his way.**

Chihiro: “Please wait! I-I wanted to tell someone else about this, and you’ve been such a great friend, I think you ought to know…”

Leon: (Confused) “Ought to know what?”

Chihiro: (Nervous) “Y-you see, the reason I rejected you isn’t anything to do with yourself, but rather with me. I-I’m really sorry for having lied to you but… I’m not a girl. I’m a boy.”

Leon: (Taken aback) “What?”

Chihiro: (Tearing up) “The management forces me to dress up like a girl. I don’t want to do so but they said they’ll sue me for everything I have!”

Leon: “Shit man… I’m… I’m sorry. Um, would you mind a hug?”

**Chihiro nodded and the musician moved to embrace him**

Leon: “I’m sorry dude. If I knew, I wouldn’t have tried and asked you out in the first place. I’m sure I made you uncomfortable. But you’re still an amazing dude, you hear? That hasn’t changed at all! I’d still love to hang out with you, if you’d like.”

Chihiro: (Smiling through tears) “I’d love to.”

Leon: “So, I assume that Mahiru knew, huh?”

Chihiro: “Yeah. She was the only one who knew about it before today.”

Leon: “Damn it, now I feel like shit for what I said to her. Look, would you mind meeting up tomorrow? I gotta catch up to her and apologise.”

Chihiro: “Of course! See you tomorrow then!”

**Leon ran out of the room they were in as he looked around the Hope’s Peak campus looking for Mahiru. Eventually he found her in her Ultimate Lab. She was sitting on the floor and she looked like she had been crying.**

Leon: “There you are! (Abashed) Can we talk please?”

**Mahiru just weakly nodded her head as Leon moved to sit next to her.**

Mahiru: (Nervous, speaking quickly) “Look I’m really really sorry with what happened I was acting out of line and-“

Leon: “Look, It’s alright. I know about Chihiro now and I understand why you were doing this. You just wanted to protect him. If anything I should be the one sayin’ sorry. I treated you like absolute shit, when you really didn’t deserve any of it.”

**Leon stood up and extended a hand towards the Moral Compass.**

Leon: “No hard feelings?”

Mahiru: (Smiling) “No hard feelings.”

Leon: “So, do you want to grab something to eat? My treat! We could use it after today.”

Mahiru: “You know what? That sounds good! Let me just pack up my things!”

**And so the two left to get some food, chatting together and having a good time. The trio ended up forming a surprising friendship, hanging out with each other often. So ends this brief glimpse into the life of the Hope’s Peak students.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody reading enjoyed this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Now, for a message to one reader in particular, Happy Birthday Franzy! Here's to a bright future ahead!


End file.
